Madness
by Searchsnake00103
Summary: The is an alternate ending to Moose96's fanfic the Ninth. When Izuku Midoryia is brought to his lowest point by All For One, he can either let bring him down, or he can find comfort in his own suppressed Madness. [RATED M FOR ADULT THEMES SUCH AS GORE, SUICIDE, AND OTHER DARK THEMES.] Please leave any constructive criticism and no flames.


**Hello there, searchsnake00103 here to bring you another fanfic called: Maddness.**

**What's this story about? Well this is actually a what if alternate ending for another fanfic called: The Ninth which is made by Moose96. Before you read this story I highly recommend checking out his story first in order to get the whole story.**

**But if you don't want to check it out, then the basic premise of this story would be if Izuku with one for all became just as insane as the Joker. No this isn't a Joker Izuku fanfic this is a 'Izuku goes over the deep edge' fanfic.**

**I hope you enjoy. Let's get into this.**

"YOU'RE MINE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Izuku roared as he charged forward to the delight of the millions watching on TV. "AHHHHHHH!" He yelled delivering a mighty punch to All For One which broke the villains jaw. Izuku didn't stop as he unleashed a furious assault of blows. Each at his full power and each moving at incredible speeds. All For One felt bones shatter and organs rupture from the onslaught.

"YOU WON'T REGENERATE FROM THIS YOU BASTARD!" He screamed as All For One countered a hit with his own.

"STILL HAVE SOME IN YOU HUH?!" All For One yelled.

"ENOUGH TO DESTROY YOU!" Izuku roared as mine balls of energy in an assortment of different colors collided till it landed on a green one, his own One for All spirit force. Izuku caught it in his hand and let out the mightiest roar he had ever yelled.

"SHIT!" All For One yelled in terror. Behind Izuku, he saw All Might, Nana Shimura, and every wielder of One for All up to his own brother standing behind Midoriya. All with angry expressions on their faces.

"THIS IS IT! GOODBYE! ALL FOR OOOOOONNNEEE!" Izuku yelled as nine generations of rage, nine generations of sorrow, nine generations of stockpiled power condensed into one blow.

"NOOOOOOOO!" All For One yelled activating every defense quirk he had. He had never felt this level of raw power from One for All in all his life. If this made contact with him…..

"ONE FOR ALL FULL POWER! UNIVERSAL SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Izuku's fist hit All For One square in the face. The second his fistmade contact, earthquakes rocked the country. The force of an atomic weapon leveled everything nearby. People clung for dear life as the wind pressure nearly tore them in half. All For One never felt any pain as Izuku's fist blew his head into a mist bloody, his last thought being one of fear and dread. The after effects of his punch generated a hurricane force wind which spiraled around for minutes after the fact. Once the smoke and dust cleared, everyone could get a clear look, Izuku was the last one standing above a headless corpse.

"H-he." The news person said overwhelmed with joy. "HE DID IT! ALL FOR ONE HAS BEEN DISPOSED OF!" The earth itself nearly shook as voices of billions cheered across the planet. The nightmare was finally over. Mothers embraced their children as the world was once again safe from evil.

"HE DID IT! THE CRAZY SON OF A BITCH DID IT!" Yankee cheered proud of the kid. Class 1A and other pros shed tears of pride. Now came the ushering of a new era of peace. Izuku however did not share in the worlds joy. He slowly looked over to the corpse of his mother, her eyes still open in shock, and still so angelic even in her death. Izuku collapsed as he reverted back to his teenage body and crawled over to her, anger and sadness mixing together as he threw himself over her body. The world stopped cheering as the sight of a child mourning their mother tugged heartstrings across the globe.

"M-mom!" He sobbed. "P-please get up! P-p-please wake up! His voice cracked as he collapsed into her. Uraraka couldn't stand seeing him in such agony. Izuku finally accepted his mother wasn't coming back and used his fingers to bring her eyelids shut. He stumbled as he stood up and walked away before falling to his knees and screaming as he punched the concrete beneath him.

_'No, NO! How is this far to me!? GODDAMNIT WHY?!' _Izuku thought as he slammed his fists into the ground, not even noticing the skin of his knuckles tear open, causing blood to seep on the concrete. After seconds of slamming his fists on the ground, he clutched his head as if he were in pain while gnawing on his right pinkie finger.

_'Why? Dear God why me?! What have I done to deserve this cruel fate?! Why does the universe pull this sick shit on me?! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE THE BUTT OF EVERYONES CRUEL, SICK FUCKING JOKE?!' _Izukus eyes shot upwards at the sky, glaring at the sick God who played him like a cheap fiddle.

_'Do you enjoy this?! Do you find my suffering fucking funny?! Huh?! WELL ANSWER ME!' _Izuku thought as he glared up at the sky, expecting an answer only to realize that he wouldn't receive any. Deciding to stop glaring at the sky, his gaze returned to his mother who looked peaceful in death.

Thinking about it now, Izuku realized that life was pretty funny. When this whole thing started, he thought that once this whole thing was over, he'd be able to see his mom again. He thought that the woman who raised him would grow old and would live to see her grandchildren, and would die peaceful in her sleep. But instead what did she get? She got a painful death at the hands of that bastard, here, in the middle of a wartorn city for Christ sakes and died on the filthy ground. She didn't deserve that, she deserved so, so much better, but instead she got the shit end of the stick. Just like him.

Just….like…..him.

_'Wait a minute.' _Izuku clutched his head tighter as a new thought entered his mind. _'Wait one fucking minute!'_ Izukus head began to throb in pain as something created from years of abuse and trama started to crawl out from the dark spots from his mind.

_'All my life, all my fucking life I've been getting the fucking shit end of life and for what? I've never done anything to anyone, I've tried to be as friendly as possible, I've tried to be a hero like All Might, and what do I have to receive for that? Nothing. Nothing but a life filled with misery and pain.'_

Izukus mind goes back to the day where he was diagnosed as Quirkless. He could remember the crushing pain the doctors words had inflicted upon him.

_'Ever since I was a kid, nothing ever went right for me. All I ever wanted was to be a hero like All Might, to be a hero with a decent Quirk who could save people with a smile on my face, just like him. But instead what did I get? Nothing but a worthless body!'_

Izukus mind goes to his elementary and middle school days. He can still hear the insults of the other kids, he could see their devilish smiles, he could still _feel _Kacchan- no, Katsuki use his Quirk on him despite pleading to the older boy to stop. The throbbing in his head grew more and more.

_'Katsuki you bastard. Why, why did you hurt me? I just wanted to be your friend, but instead you repaid my kindest with pain and death threats. I should've left you for dead.'_

Izukus mind goes to All Mights death. He could still feel the tears running down his cheeks as he watched the life in his mentors eyes fade away. He doesn't know why, but he swore he heard a voice coming from the back his head.

_'All Might, dear God why you? It should've been anyone else damnit! Endeavor, Best Jeanist, hell even Kota back at the camp but not you! You were like a father to me! It shouldn't have been you to die! Damn that bastard All for One! I HOPE HE'S BEING RAPED BY THE DEMON LEGIONS OF HELL FOR WHAT HE'S DONE!'_

Izukus mind goes to his classmates, or rather his ex-classmates. He doesn't care if they were brainwashed by All for One, he can't stop himself from hating them! The sounds of laughter can be heard from the throbbing from his head.

_'Damn those bastards! Damn them all to hell! I should've killed them when I had the chance! I should've let Lida die at the hands of the hero killer, I should've let Todoroki suffer from his conflict, I should've let that bastard Shigaraki kill that whore Tsuyu and that runt Mineta!'_

Izukus mind goes to the smiling image of Ochaco. Before, Izuku would blushed at her bright smile, but now? Now he would rather violently vomit out his entrails then look at her again. By this point the throbbing in his head turned into the sound of voices, voices that told him to do things. Horrible, disgusting, horrifying things to those around him. In the past Izuku would've vomited at the mere thought of doing any of these things in pure terror, but now? Now these thoughts slowly began to sound pleasurable to him. Like a lullaby being sung by the most gorgeous angel. Yet despite finding the thoughts to be beautiful, he still didn't notice the ever growing voices in his head.

_'Ochaco. There are no words to describe the hate I feel for you! I should've let the Zero-Pointer crush your worthless body! I should've sent you to face Bakugou during the battle trail and let him take his rage out on you! I should've blown a hole in your chest while you were a giant! I SHOULD'VE SMASHED YOUR HEAD IN WHILE YOU UNCONSCIOUS, AND KEEP SMASHING IT ONLY IT WAS ONLY A STEAMING PILE OF HAIR, MEAT, AND BONE!' _

Izukus fingers digged deeper into his head, causing his nails to make small cuts on his flesh. All his life, all his FUCKING life he's received nothing but misery. Everytime something good enters his life it gets yanked away, either being gone forever or turning Into the instrument of his despair. And for what?! What has he ever done to deserve this fate?! He's never had anyone, he's never insulted anyone, he's always polite, he always tries to find to positives in life. He has gone through life thinking, BELIEVING that if he stayed positive and polite, something good would come to him. But no, he never got anything from this. His reward for being a good person was nothing. He received nothing but an entire lifetime of pure _hell_!

Izuku gave his mothers corpse on final look. However this time his mind was not filled with sadness. Instead his mind was filled with questions. Questions asking himself why he was the universal equivalent of a punching bag, a joke, a….a….a Deku.

As Izuku sat there, letting the tears for his deceased mother run down his cheeks, he couldn't help but find how funny his whole life had been. People say that the universe punishes the good for no reason, and Izuku was a living example of that. All his life he had nothing but misery and anguish, but no matter what life threw his way, he would always walked forward with a small, but now? Now. He. Was. _Utterly_. Broken.

And when he thought about it. It was kinda funny.

"Kehehehe." Izuku couldn't help but laugh. After everything he's went through in his life, this was the final straw. The last support on his all ready damaged psyche was dead before him, and that combined with the voices he was hearing, as well as everything that's ever happened in his life, he has finally lost his grip on sanity.

And you know what? He actually _likes _this feeling. It made him feel happy, _actually _happy for once in his life.

The joy he felt when became friends with Ochaco and Lida was nothing compared to the joy he felt now.

"Kehehehe, Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" Izukus laugh began to become louder and louder as he stood back up, his hands still clutching his head as he filled the air around him with the sounds of crazed laughter.

"D-Deku?" Ochaco, who had run in to comfort Deku began to slow her pace down to a complete stop as she stared at the boy she loved began to howl like a madman. Just a minute ago he was crying over the death of his mother, but now he was laughing as if he heard the world's funniest joke. It….It actually terrified her.

And she wasn't the only one either. All around Izuku the heroes, Class 1-A, and everyone watching this all over the world could only stare in fear as the boy who mourned for his mother now laughed to the high heavens in sick glee.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Hahahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"K-kid?" Yankee asked, scared about what might happen next.

"D-Deku you bastard. What's so God damn funny?" Despite being scared of his sudden laughter, Katsuki couldn't helped but be pissed at the nerd. His mother is dead and he has the fucking nerve to laugh?!

"Oh Dear God." Aizawa said as his eye widened with fear.

"What? What is it?" Midnight asked her friend, scared at what's going on.

"He's completely lost it." Was his only reply as he watched the once aspiring hero tumbling deeper into maddness.

As Izuku kept laughing, something from the back of his mind spoke to the boy. A voice, one that sounded completely foreign yet at the same time was familiar to the boy.

Izukus eyes and smile widened with glee as the voice I his head told him something to make him feel more alive. Deciding to give it a try, Izuku complies and proceeds to remove his hands from his head. Bringing his hands to his face, Izuku didn't hesitate to ram his fingers into the top of his forehead, digging into his skin before he dragged them down, creating thin red lines across his face. He repeated this process over and over again, causing blood to slowly travel down his neck as he kept violently clawing at his face. Instead of feeling pain, Izuku only felt pleasure as his nails kept digging deeper into him. He was in ecstasy, the damage he was inflicting onto himself was so pleasurable that he couldn't stop laughing even if he wanted to.

As the boy clawed at his face, everyone around the world could only watch in horror as Izuku purposely harmed himself, and the fact that he was actually enjoying it only caused their fear to grow larger. They didn't understand, why was this person, the one who had saved the world from the most dangerous villain every, be doing this to himself? And why would he enjoy it?! Wasn't he a hero?! So why would he do something like this to himself and laugh?!

"O-oh dear God." Momo spoke in a quiet whisper as she covered her mouth. She had never seen something this gruesome before, and to see someone as pure and kind as Izuku do something like this to himself and enjoy it made her ready to vomit out her lunch here and now.

"T-this i-isn't right! W-we've got to stop him!" Kirishima yelled as he was ready to rush in and stop his friend from hurting himself. But as soon as tried to move he was stopped by his teachers hand on his shoulder.

"Stop! You're in no condition to move." Aizawa said as he gripped his student tightly.

"But Midoryia-!" He was cut off by Aizawa.

"Kirishima! I know you're worried about him. But I don't think that's Midoryia anymore." He said as he stared at the greenette.

After what seemed like an eternity of laughter and face clawing, Izuku finally stopped as he threw his head at the sky and held his arms out, revealing his fingers that were caked in his own blood.

"Hahahaha! I see! I now truly see the world for what it truly is! For what life truly is! Hahahaha! It's all a lie! A big fat like meant to give people false hope! It doesn't matter what we do in life doesn't matter! Everything we've ever fought and struggle for is nothing, because in some way, shape or form life will find a way to fuck us over in the end!"

Midoryia placed his hands back on his head, trying to quell the voices in his head while still keeping his insane laughter and smile.

"Hehehehe! All my life all I've ever wanted to be was a hero! All I've ever wanted was to simple help people, that's all! But what did I get for that! PAIN! ALL I GOT FOR WANTING TO HELP PEOPLE WAS NOTHING BUT A CHILDHOOD FILLED WITH PAIN, RIDICULE, AND UNJUSTIFIED HATE, ALL BY THE HANDS OF BAKUGOU, WHO I THOUGHT WAS MY FRIEND! HA! HIM? BEING A REAL FRIEND?! WHAT A SICK FUCKING JOKE!"

Everyone turned to the blond will shocked expressions on their faces.

"Dude, that's not true, I-Is it?" Denki asked.

Bakugou could only turn away from the stares as he looked down at the ground in guilt. Not wanting to answer.

"MY WHOLE FUCKING LIFE, I'VE BEEN NOTHING BUT THE SUBJECT OF EVERYONES CRUEL JOKE, MY WHOLE LIFE I'VE HAD NOTHING BUT PAIN AND MISERY! WELL NO MORE! FROM THIS DAY ONWARD, EVERYONE ACROSS THE GLOBE WILL HAVE TO FEEL THE PAIN I HAD TO ENDURE FOR ALL MY LIFE! EVERYONE WILL BE FORCED TO FEEL THE PAIN I FELT!"

Everyone's gaze fell back on Midoryia, with some people asking what they heard was right. What did he mean by "everyone across the globe will have to feel the pain I had to endure for all my life"? Most of 1-A stared at their former classmate in fear, wondering if the figure before them was the sweet, kind boy they once knew.

Meanwhile Ochaco could only stare at the boy before her. This wasn't her Deku, it couldn't be. Her Deku, the boy she fell in love with, couldn't be like this. He was kind, compassionate, and would risk his own life to save others. But the boy before her wasn't like that. From the fight with All For One to him clawing his own face, this wasn't the Deku she loved. She took several steps away from the person before her while she cried tears of sadness over her friend, praying to God that Deku, her Izuku, snapped out of this ...this….this madness that has overtaken his mind. As she walked away, she didn't take notice of her surroundings and because of that she accidentally stepped on a broken piece of glass, making an audible crack.

Izuku heard this, and so he quickly spun his head towards the sound and got a good look of a teary eyed Ochaco. With his mad smile still planted on his face he turned his body to the brunette girl and what she saw made her freeze up instantly.

Since he was now facing her, she could finally get a good look at his face, and to say she was mortified was the understatement of the decade. She could see the fresh, deep lines that decorated his face as they still oozed out crimson liquid, no doubt that they would leave behind permanent scars. But despite the scars, that was the least horrifying feature on his face. She could see the smile on his face that looked like it could give All Might a run for his money, but unlike the former hero, Izukus smile was different. Before, whenever Izuku smiled it always gave off the feeling of joy, safety, and hope, but now? Now the smile held something else. It held rage, sadistic joy, and the promise of a quick death. And his eyes, oh God his eyes, they were the worst. Izukus eyes were blood shot and had a tint of red while his once large emerald pupils we're now shrunken down into small, beady, dark green pupils. His eyes used to hold a burning flame of determination and heroism like All Might, but now she could sense that flame had been snuffed out, being replaced by cold, hateful darkness.

"Oh shit." Yankee said. "Get out of there you idiot! Now!"

His words fell on deaf ears as Ochaco could only stare in fear at the twisted copy that has replaced he dear, sweet Deku. She couldn't move, hear, or even breath. All she could do was watch in pure terror as the person before her stared down at her. His gaze was like a hungry beast eyeing down a piece of raw, juicy meat.

"Hehehehe. I said everything would suffer through the same pain I had to endure all these years." Izuku said as he continued to stare down Ochaco, his already large grin becoming wider as a horrific thought entered his mind.

Ochaco noticed the smile getting bigger, making the fear she already felt crawl deeper into her body. "D-Deku?"

Izukus legs began to channel up with One For All as he continued speaking. "What better way to show the world how cruel life can be, by starting off with you!"

"Aizawa! Use your quirk now!" Yankee yelled at the lanky hero.

Aizawa was about to cancel out Izukus quirk but was to late as the greenette used all the power he channeled into legs to propel himself towards the brunette at incredible speeds. As he flew towards the brunette he planned to use One For All to slam his fist into her head, giving her the same death as All For One. But before he could raise his fist, the voice in the back of his mind told him to do something far more sinister, something that sounded like fun. Raising both his hands up, Izuku grabbed Ochaco by the shoulders and opened his mouth as wide as he could. With a swift motion, Izuku moved towards her face and then-

_CHOMP!_

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The silent air around everyone was broken as the sounds of Ochacos pained screams and sinew and meat tearing filled the sky above them.

Everyone looked in pure terror as Izuku had bit down on Ochacos nose and was trying to violently tear it off from her head, blood splattering and painting their faces. None of them could believe what they were watching, no, they refused to believe what they were watching. Izukus friends and classmates felt sick to their stomachs as the once kind and sweet Izuku was doing something so horrible to someone he cared deeply about, and was actually enjoying it from the look on his face. They were paralyzed, they couldn't find the strength or courage to move an inch, fearing that if any of them stepped in they would suffer from a far worse fate. Even Bakugou, who once saw Izuku as nothing more then a pebble, was actually ready to piss himself at the sight of the green haired teen before him.

With a mighty tug, Izuku pulled his head away from the girl he onced loved, tearing her nose off in the process. Letting her go, Ochaco fell to her back as she clutched the bleeding hole her nose previously was, still screaming in pure agony as the blood pooled down her face and onto the ground around her head.

Izuku looked down at the girl in pure satisfaction. He remembered how this bitch, this whore, had hurt him and tried to kill him, and to see her on the receiving end of this pain made him smile with glee. If tearing out her nose was this much fun, he couldn't wait to see what he could do to the others. Spitting out to nose him his teeth, Izuku looked upwards at the heros and 1-A students and gave them all a sadistic smile that shook them to the core.

Raising his finger, he gave his soon to be victims only two words. "You're next!"

**And that is the beginning of this fanfic. What did you think of it. Good? Bad? Or at least readable? Tell me what you think.**

**I wanna give my thanks to Moose96 who gave me permission to write this story. Hopefully I can live up to your expectations and make this a very dark and gorey story.**

**Have a wonderful day/night and I hope to see you soon. Later **


End file.
